Suna Heat
by Jei Xi
Summary: ON HOLD! Kiba goes on a mission to run away from all of his problems but they only seem to follow him. and in the form of the very sexy Lord Kazekage. will Kiba give in to his lust or will he run and hide from it forever? BoyXBoy and girlXgirl warning!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: it begins

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own Naruto, but if I did there would be much more gayness to it.

Summary: Kiba goes on a mission to get away from the local hunks only to run into the sexy men in Suna...will he ever escape them? Or will he just give up and admit he's gay? Warning boyXboy and slight FemSlash!

+…..+…+

_The sweat dripped down his toned body and he was just short of looking like a God. The droplets rolling down every line defining his muscles..._

I shook my head to clear it. Did I really just think that? What the Hell is wrong with me? He's a DUDE for Fuck's sake! I cannot and will not think about how good he looks without a shirt on...

"Hey Kiba, You Ok?"

I will not think about how soft his lips look...

"KIBA!"

I snapped my head up "huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with you today man?" he yelled in my face.

"N..Nothing, I'm just pre-occupied is all...look I I'll see you later I have to go...come on Akamaru!" i turned and practically ran to Tsunade's office. If I had to I would beg for a mission. And Kiba Inuzuka does NOT beg...ever.

+…+….+

"No."

"But Lady Hokage please! I really need to. I will take any mission, I will do anything! Please, I need to get away for a bit! _I need to get away from Naruto..._I had resorted to the one thing I swore never to do. I was begging. Tsunade sighed and looked at her desk "give me one good reason why." her voice was strict and held no room for argument. Shizume was fluttering about trying to keep her 'Lady' happy.

"Naruto is my reason." I lied smoothly, yet let some truth of the situation into my voice. After all he was part of it...but it wasn't just him. A lot of boys were starting to look quite edible.

Tsunade studied me for a while before nodding. "I think I know what you mean, and have something you could do I suppose..." if I had been a dog my tail would have been wagging.

"Really? Thank you so much-"

"Shut it and listen, you're giving me a headache." she reached into her desk and brought out a scroll and began to write. When she finished she sealed it and handed it to me.

"Take this scroll to Suna and deliver it to the Kazekage."

I was beaming. Suna. Not my favorite place but it was far away from here so I wasn't complaining.

"Hai, Lady Hokage...and thank you." I turned and left to prepare for my mission before she could reply.

+….+…+

As I neared the Suna gates I showed them my pass and quietly entered. It was hot. And I mean boiling hot. I looked down and noticed that my sandals had begun to _melt._ "Fucking heat..." I mumbled to no one in particular as I walked to the Kazekage's private home. I wasn't even half way there and my lungs were burning and my clothes were soaked with sweat. My steps began to grow unsteady and I was lightheaded. People were giving me funny looks as I stumbled my way to there leader's home. When I reached the front gate my legs trembled and buckled under my weight. The last thing I saw before the blackness engulfed me were several men running toward me kuni drawn and ready for attack. _ Well fuck I bet I looked like a deranged drunken idiot..._

+…+…+

so that's chapter one, I know its kind of short but it seemed like a good place to stop... so I hope you enjoy and try to over look the grammar errors...please review. Tell me what cha think and what not por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Suna

"Kiba Inuzuka...Kkiibbaa..."

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning, before taking in my surroundings. It was bright, but the walls weren't the sanitary white so I knew I wasn't in the hospital, why they find the need to use white always puzzled him. It wasn't a very friendly color. The walls in this room were a soft green and had a very high ceiling. I could move my hands and feet so I wasn't bound...I could hear someone calling my name but my voice was rough and dry. My head was lifted and liquid was poured into my mouth, water. I drank greedily before they took it away.

"Where am I?" I finally managed to croak out.

"You are in Suna, in the Kazekage's personal home." Oh. Well damn.

"Um…Can I see him?" I asked not sounding very confident. I heard murmuring and tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me.

"No, not yet, The Kazekage is in a meeting regarding your situation. You made quite a stir coming here and collapsing at our doorstep you know. As one of Konoha's best ninja you were very stupid, to come here in the hottest time of the year with_ no_ water.

Were you trying to get yourself killed? Or are you just 'the all muscle no brain' kind of man?" she questioned.

My next request was simple, "can you help me sit up?"

There was a flutter of movement before I felt my body being lifted and then laid back on a bunch of pillows. "Thanks."

Now that I could see properly, I now saw that the girl that had spoken was in fact a woman. I knew she was young but also knew that she was old by ninja standards, but I could faintly make out smile lines around her eyes and mouth. She was blond, with her hair arranged in three ponytails and wore a simple cream dress with fishnet leggings. Her posture was relaxed but I wasn't oblivious. She was still treating me like a threat. And she should because she didn't know me, or my abilities. Over all she was beautiful, but the man next to her was…gorgeous. At first glance he looked ugly. But underneath the scars and grim expression I could see a young handsome man who knew both the bloody and the happy sides of life. He was younger than the woman but they had same look about them, I briefly wondered if they were related, but quickly dismissed the idea as they looked nothing a like in features, but somehow he knew they were close, possibly teammates. "Who are you?" I asked hoarsely, not yet retaining my voice.

The blond smirked at the burnet.

"I'm Temari and this is my younger brother Kankuro. We are Lord Kazekage's older siblings, pleasure to have you with us Inuzuka-kun." She said formally with a small nod.

I didn't know what to say. _This _was the Kazekage's family? No fucking way.

Temari seemed to read my expression and laughed. We aren't all bad here you know." She said softly. I blushed a little and chuckled, "no I guess not". I replied.

There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened revealing a very small very…beautiful man. He was short, but lean, his body taunt with muscles. His hair was a startling red and he had the fairest skin I'd ever seen. No, but what drew me in was his eyes. Teal outlined in thick black charcoal that seemed to penetrate through my very soul. He had a Ai sign on his forehead and he was wearing formal white robes. Oh Fuck My Life, I just got a hard on by the Fucking Kazekage.

"Fuck".

"Excuse me? Is that how you say hello to an ally's leader?"

"Damn".

"What?" Temari gave me a startled look.

"Urgh! No! This can_ so _not be happening to me! Stupid mother fucker, damn it! Son of a bitch!"

"Kiba you do realize you are speaking to the most powerful man in Suna right?" Temari questioned me. But I didn't hear her. I was too busy cursing myself silly to care.

Faintly I heard Kankuro say "maybe he's going into shock? He _did _have a heat stroke. Maybe it's just now getting to him?"

"hn. It's a possibility, but I doubt it. I've read his file. He may be high tempered but he has had heat stroke before, and he just slept. No, this is something personal."

Well fuck me sideways if I didn't get even more turned on by his gravely low voice, and the thought of that voice screaming my name in the throes of passion.

I didn't even realize I had spoken aloud as I slipped back into the world of the unconscious mumbling "stupid, yummy fuckable idiots…"

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Suna Heat.

"You think we should pour water on his head?"

"Yeah I hear dogs really hate that, he _is _part canine right?"

_What the hell…_

"If you even _think_ about it I'll ripe you're fucking throats out" I growled as I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Oh, he lives!" I turned and glared at the perky squealing blond when a bout of vertigo hit. "Uugh…" I moaned as I held my head to stop the spinning.

"Oh, gomen! Here have some water. Kankuro get the medic."

I heard footsteps and assumed that was Kankuro leaving. I sniffed the water before taking a sip. One could never be too careful. "Tamari…"

The voice was soft yet full of restrained power. Mother Fucker the sound of that voice was hot. It was rough and rugged and dripping sex. I'd heard it before. "Lord Kazekage."

I glanced up but the vertigo hit again and I was back to clutching my head, groaning in pain.

"Inuzuka-san how are you feeling?" a strange voice asked, but I recognized him for his scent. He was a medic. "Fine Sir, if this damned room would stop spinning we would be in business."

I heard a chuckle. "Here take this. It will help with the vertigo." I took the pill and smelled it. Nothing too strange. I popped it into my mouth and swallowed. It took a couple minutes to kick in but after a bit I lifted my head again and the medic was gone and I was staring at the hands down most sexiest beings alive-or dead for that matter.

"Lord Kazekage." I bowed my head slightly in respect. After the chunnin exams I knew how powerful this man was. He grunted and nodded his head in response. "Uh, Inuzuka-kun we were all wondering what in Kami's name were you thinking? Coming to Suna with no water in out hottest time of the year…" her voice trailed off and I sighed.

"I was sent her by the Lady-Hokage to deliver a message to the Lord Kazekage and um, I kind of left in a hurry?" I replied weakly. The truth was to embarrassing and I didn't know what was in the scroll, so…

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Kankuro asked.

"Um…personal reasons?" was my lame response.

"Ok, well what's the message?" tamari asked in curiosity. I quickly dug through my pocket and handed the dusty scroll to the Kazekage.

He quickly broke the seal and scanned it. I watched as his non existent eyebrows rose "Tamari send a messenger back to Kanoha and tell the Hokage I will do as she asks, and to tell her she owes me." She nodded "Hai."

She disappeared from the room leaving me, Kankuro and the Kazekage. Damn.

"Kankuro get a suit ready for our guest, he cant stay in the medical wing the entire time he is with us."

"Hai…How long will he be staying?"

"A month."

"What! You're shitting me?" a hand went over my mouth. Fuck.

"Gomen nasi I didn't mean to say that."

Kankuro was already gone and I was alone with the ruler of Suna. Fantastic. His eyes seemed to bore into mine and I quickly averted my gaze.

"The Old woman seems to think that…training with me will make you a better shinobi so she has requested that you stay here a month to do so."

I almost blurted another profanity. "Train with you?"

"Hai, she seems to think you rely on your sense of smell to much and that the sand will delude it some, confuse you." he explained, but I didn't really hear him.

"She wants me to train with _you._"

He looked at me oddly. "That is what I just said."

I couldn't hold it back "is she fucking stupid? How the hell will that help? The senile old woman! I can _smell_ sand. Especially _this_ sand. Ugh! She did this on purpose. Send me to this hell hole to waste my time! She-"

My face was smothered with a mouthful of sand. "Kiba-kun. She is quite senile, but please refrain from yelling it at me. If you do not wish to train with me I will send you home. However it is not only scent she wants you to learn to control. Your mouth for instance, needs to learn to do something other than unleash obscene profanity."

The sand fell away and I did the stupidest thing I've ever done, I leaned in and whispered in a seductive tone, "oh? And what is a better was to use my mouth Gaara-Sama?"

He growled and closed the distance between us, our lips barley touching "I can think of many ways Kiba-Kun."

Ok that's it. Chapter three, nice cliff hanger there..gaara is way occ but that's ok. Sorry it took so long for my to write this up, I was working on another story and its going good I think it's a NejiXKiba so be looking for that too…um yep that's about it. Oh! Im writing a original story and im not sure where to put it. Can I put it on fanfic? *shrugs sholders* oh well. Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

Suna Heat Chapter 4: why am I always on my ass?

"Son of a Bitch!" I panted.

My chest was heaving, and I was utterly exhausted. My bare chest was coated with sweat and sand and my pants were heavy with mud.

I lay on the hot sand staring at the sun. I was on my ass…again.

"Again Kiba."

I groaned, but struggled to my feet and glared at the man in front of me. He wasn't drenched in sweat, didn't have a speck of sand on his perfect body, and the bastard looked almost…content in this fucking heat.

He made a series of hand signs that I didn't even try to decipher, and then sand erupted from the ground in a giant tidal wave that was hell h=bound on crushing me. I dodged the first wave, and rolled. My eyes and nose were clogged with dirt so I couldn't see, or rely on my sense of smell. "Damn it" I hissed as I was nearly caught. I tried to summon chakra into my feet and hands so I could run four legged, but I was too tired, and the sand crushed me in a mountainous heap on top of me. I clawed my way to the surface, sputtering sand from my mouth. "Fuck!" I shouted at nothing inn particular. I let my head fall back against the Earth. 'I give up.' I thought to myself. This man was literally beating the shit out of me without even breaking a sweat.

"Kiba-Kun?" I could hear him walking toward me, but I ignored him. I was too tired to care if I offended him. My body ached In places that shouldn't ache. A shadow fell over me but I continued to stare at the bright blue sky.

"Kiba-kun?"

He kneeled down next to me and cupped my chin. "drink." He ordered, as he dribbled water down my throat. I knew it wasn't poisoned, because if he was trying to kill me he would have already. I swallowed all the liquid he would allow.

"We're done for the day, let's go."

I was still trying to catch my breath, so I didn't move. I shifted my gaze to him though. Damn. I was so fucking exhausted I couldn't even appreciate that Gaara looked very edible today.

He stood, and then reached a hand toward me. "Come."

I didn't grab his hand.

"Kiba-kun take my hand." He demanded.

I grudgingly lifted my trembling arm and grasped his hand firmly. He then proceeded to do a single handed jitsu that I didn't recognize and then we were enveloped in ball of sand.

I fell to my knees and began coughing up mouth fills of sand.

"Gaara! Jeez are you trying to kill him?" Tamari's voice shrieked and she rushed to me, "here drink this."

I gurgled the water, before taking a couple heaping gulps.

"That was not my intention Tamari." Was Gaara's gruff reply. I collapsed onto my back, wheezing. "Mother of fuck." I whispered.

"Watch your mouth Kiba-kun!" Tamari chided.

I glared at the perky blond then struggled to my feet. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

She nodded, "Good, because you reek."

I grinned lazily at her, "Only for you."

She grimaced, "oh, that's disgusting Kiba."

I chuckled as I turned around and came face to face with Gaara. I gulped, "Hey…uh…"

"Good job today Kiba-Kun, and next time…hold your breath." He then quickly turned on his heal and stalked away leaving me half hard. The bastard.

I shook my head before heading to the bathroom. I thought about all the training I had been doing the week I had been here while I stripped, and turned on the taps. I wasn't getting very far. Gaara was WAY out of my league and I was good, really good. But he made me look like a ginin. The water was hot as It hit my tense muscles, but I felt them slowly relaxing under the spray. I sighed before going through the rituals of a shower; soap, lather, rinse, repeat. I watched as the dirty water ran down the drain. The cuts that the sand had inflicted on my skin hurt, but I ignored them, as the last particles of sand flowed down the drain, I shut off the water. If I had learned one thing while being in Suna, it was that you conserved water. However, one of the good things about this god forsaken place was: the soft towels. As I dried my battered body, I realized I had forgotten my clothes. "Damn it." I cursed softly.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out. I had gotten a grand total of two steps when I fell flat on my ass. I lost hold of my towel, and my head hit the floor hard. "Ugh. Damn it, Mother Fucker, Son of a Bitch. Why? Why me?" I mumbled in despair. Well there went my good mood.

I seriously gave up. I was just gonna stay down this time. I swear I think my ass was bruised.

"Kiba-kun are you alright?"

I gulped. On second thought…how about I just die. I cracked an eye poen and Gaara's oh so sexy body was hovering over me in concern.

"Uh, yeah I'm ok, embarrassed, but relatively fine. Why, how are you?" I asked pleasantly.

Amusement lit his eyes. "I am well. Would you like to get off the floor or are you comfortable down there?"

I laughed. "I guess I could get up."

"Are you going to?" he asked

"Nah. It would be pointless. I'll just end up on my ass all over again." I replied cheekily.

He frowned. "Kiba-kun-"

"Kami, Kiba put some freaking clothes on!" Tamari shrieked loudly.

I looked down and blushed. "Shit."

I lunged for the corner of my towel and tucked it around my waist, securely holding it with one hand. Tamari gasped then quickly walked away. I looked at her funny the gave Gaara a questioning look. "I'm not that ugly am I?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No Kiba, you are not unattractive."

I grinned, "Thanks."

He stood his hand extended to me.

I shook my head vigorously, "Ah hells no, not the san thingy again."

This time Gaara openly laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"No sand thingy, as you so eloquently put it." He replied.

I sighed in relief and took his hand, making sure I had a good hold on my towel this time.

He heaved me off the floor like I was a rag doll.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly.

He nodded, but didn't release my hand.

I felt myself blushing due to the close proximity and his soft, but firm touch.

He frowned again, "are you feeling ill? You look a bit flushed Kiba-kun." He questioned me, his voice nothing but a husky whisper.

I shivered. "Y..Yes I'm quite alright." Damn my voice for cracking.

"Are you sure, I could call for a doctor."

My groin tightened even more at the seductive tone of his voice.

"N..No, I'm fine, a small h…headache, and sore muscles. Nothing sleep cant cure." I assured him.

He still hadn't released my hand.

His other came up and caressed my forehead. "you have a light fever Kiba." He said smugly.

I nodded, "It's probably from the shower…and sleep will help. I will be fine in the morning."

He nodded almost reluctantly. "Alright. We won't train tomorrow, I know that you are not used to the heat that is probably the sores of your headaches."

I nodded, I could work with that.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then.." I let my voice drift off and he nodded, "tomorrow."

He released my hand and I quickly turned and practically ran to my room.

That night I dreamt of Gaara's hands caressing my entire body as her pounded me into oblivion.

Ok so there is a bit occ on Gaara's part but I think it flows ok. Sorry it took so long to update, the Christmas hols are horrible. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of making this an mpreg story, so give me your opinions on that. Maybe lemons in the next chapter, I haven't decided…oh well. Happy Yule, everyone. kisses


	5. Chapter 5

Suna Heat Chapter 5

Disclaimer: duh, of course I don't own Naruto. It is simply not Gay enough.

Ok, so I'm trying to figure out if I want this story to be mpreg. So votes on that would be much appreciated. Just tell me yay or nay. Arigato! Ok enough of me enjoy the story.

Bright light invaded my room and I groggily opened my eyes. "Fucking sun…just go die somewhere…" I mumble into my pillow.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it evaded me. I growled and thrust the blankets off of my body and sat up. 'What the hell am I gonna do today?' I thought to myself irritably as I stared the door. As if on que it opened and Tamari came into view.

"Morning Kiba-san, Gaara told me to check on you. So…here I am!"

"Check on me?" I asked her.

She nodded "Are you still feeling ill?"

Then it dawned on me. "Oh, yeah, it was, uh, just a headache, Gaara-sama over reacted." I rambled, trying to remember the symptoms I told Gaara.

She nodded again, "I figured as much, but I came in anyway. Gaara seems to be rather fond of you…"

I didn't reply, favoring getting up off the bed to dress. She sat down on the corner of my bed and fiddled with the blanket. "So," she began idly, "you like it here? Training with Gaara?"

"Well, I don't really know about liking it here, I mean I've only seen inside this house, and the heat is a bitch. But yeah I like training with Gaara-sama, it's challenging, and well it's been a while since I've had a challenge." I answered, I was trying to be honest, well as honest as I can be. I cant really tell Tamari I want her brother, the Kazekage to fuck me into the ground…no, I don't believe that would go very well. 'hey, by the way I want your sexy piece of meat for a brother to-'

"Really? Most people who fight Gaara, uh, well let's just say they don't like it very much." Tamari said, interrupting my inner dialogue.

I laughed, "I bet. They probably don't even make it out alive, so yeah, I can see how they wouldn't like it very much."

She nodded, "He is better now though, he…" she let her voice trail off.

"Doesn't kill for fun?" I supplied, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I remember how brutal he used to be, it was interesting, as If he didn't…I don't know, its like he used to kill to stay sane…that probably doesn't make any sense…" I rambled, trying to get her to understand.

I looked back at her and her face was one of shock.

"What? I may be an idiot sometimes but I'm not blind. I saw you guys in the forest during the Chunin exams. He killed them, just to kill them."

"Wait, you saw that?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I followed your scent, sand isn't exactly discrete ya know, kind of strong actually."

She just gave me a weird look but ignored my comment.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" she asked, avoiding the awkward topic.

"I was planning on exploring today…that ok?" After all I didn't know if I needed permission.

She nodded, "Have Fun, and drink lots of water."

I grinned. "Will do."

"What do you mean I can't go in?" I yelled.

"This is the Kazekage's home sir-"

"No Shit, I thought this was Lady Tsunade's Flat." I deadpanned.

The man in front of me drew up his height, trying to intimidate me. I could smell his anger rising and smiled. This buffoon wanted to fight? Ok, fun.

I didn't bat an eye at his 'I'm a shinobi, fear me' pose and he looked like he didn't know what to do now.

"Hey, why don't you use your fucking head, though it's probably full of sand, to think? I am from Konoha, I obviously know the Kazekage."

The man growled and drew his kuni.

I grinned, "Fine, have it your way.-"

That's when I smelt it. Smelt _him. _It caught me off guard, and I almost forgot to dodge the kuni. "Son of a bitch."

I was acutely aware that he was there, and it was distracting.

However, that didn't impair me from the fight. I quickly went on offensive, and was about to finish it when sand welled in front of me. I spun around and struck. The kuni struck home.

Gaara staggered back and Grunted, blood pouring from his shoulder.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-"

He grabbed my hand and I barely closed my mouth when we were once again encased in sand.

We landed on the kitchen floor in a heap.

"Tamari!" I shouted, and she came around the corner immediately. She froze when she saw Gaara.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to hit him, and his sand confused me. I-"

"Hush, pick him up, quick. Follow me."

I did as she asked and quickly picked up the surprisingly light man. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck' I ranted in my head.

"Lay him on the bed."

I did as ordered then she shoved me out and closed the door in my face.

I let my body slide to the floor, and I put my head on my knees. "Shit."

!

ok, so its short but it seemed like a good ending. Sorry it took so long to update, I have zero time anymore. It took me a week just to get this. Ugh, I hate homework…anywho, thank you all who reviewed, and I seriously need feed back on the mpreg thing.

Thank you!

XxX

aKu-senSei


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: this chapter is for Carlie. Hope you enjoy it hun.

Chapter 6

I don't know how long I sat there, my head resting on my knees. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Kiba-san…"

I jerked. "Is he alright?" I asked hurriedly.

Temari's face was blank and she held a haunted aura to her. "He will recover."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Kami…can I see him?"

She gave me a strange look, and shook her head. "No, he needs his rest."

I bit my tongue and nodded.

"Why don't you go back to your suit, and get cleaned up?" she suggested.

I nodded, "ok." I stood and as if possessed walked back to my room, grabbed a change of clothes, and then headed for the shower.

I was done in record time. I quickly combed my hair before heading back to the hospital wing. I knocked on the door, and Kankuro answered it.

"Yes?"

"How is he?" I asked him worriedly.

Kankuro gave me a calculating look, before opening the door wider. "He's going to be fine. You only got his shoulder, no permanent damage. He…He is asking for you."

My eyes widened and I felt my hands begin to shake. I felt a small sense of relief knowing that he would be fine, but the guilt overrode everything else.

Kankuro took a step back to let me enter, and I did. The room was dimmed and I could see Gaara's brilliant hair against the white pillow like it was a fire in the snow.

I walked toward him slowly and peered down at his face. It was relaxed and worry-free. I stood there memorizing every detail from his closed eyelids to the curve of his lips. It wasn't long after I got into the room that his bright foam green eyes fluttered open and were gazing into my soul, like the first day we met.

"Kiba…"

His voice was rough and strained, but still radiated with a silent power.

"Hey…I'm so sorry for-"

I was cut off as my mouth filled with sand. I sputtered and spit until the grains were gone, glaring daggers at the Kazekage.

"You did very well."

My glare lost all its ferocity as my mouth hung open as if on a broken hinge.

"What?"

Gaara crinkled his nonexistent eyebrows at me. "I said you did very well. You fought right through the sand. You didn't relay on you sense of smell, you relied on your speed, and hearing."

I was still in shock, so he could have said he banged my mom over a table and I wouldn't have comprehended it.

"Uh…right." I said trying to pretend I understood.

Gaara frowned, but didn't speak again.

"I'm glad your ok." I finally said after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence.

He 'hmmed' but didn't comment.

"Temari wouldn't let me in earlier, so I kind of assumed the worst…" I mumbled, not really expecting him to hear me.

"You thought I would die?"

His question was quiet and even with my extra sensitive hearing, I barely heard the words.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And that saddened you?" he asked confused.

I snorted in disbelief. "Of course it did! I was angry and upset. I would never forgive myself…"

He was quiet a moment. "Why?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"Because you are my friend and I…I care about you…and stuff..." I let my voice trail off in embarrassment.

I stared at my sandals, finding them very fascinating all of a sudden.

I could feel Gaara's eyes boring into me, but resisted the urge to look up and meet them.

I didn't want him to see the true feelings I had for him.

Gaara shifted slightly in the bed and then grunted in pain. I snapped my head up quickly, "Gaara are you ok? What do you need?" I knew I was rambling, but it pained me to see him hurting.

"For you to stop talking." He snapped.

I quickly shut my mouth, and stared at the ground again, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Kiba?"

I grunted.

"Look at me." he demanded.

When I didn't look up immediately Gaara growled, "Look at me."

I grudgingly brought my head up, and met his piercing gaze.

Gaara was sitting up, and I could see how much effort it took him to do so. I couldn't stop myself from getting caught in his stare, and I found myself leaning forward.

My lips touched his gently, and I could feel Gaara gasp beneath me.

I pressed a little harder, and slipped my tongue between his lips, stroking his gently, until I could feel him begin to kiss back. I couldn't stop from groaning as I tasted him.

'Kami, why hadn't I done this sooner?' I thought to myself.

We continued to kiss, until the need for oxygen became too great and I pulled away, panting.

We stayed in a comfortable silence after that. Gaara had to lay back down, and I just sat by his bed, gently petting his hair.

ok that's it for chapter 6. hope you liked it, Review please so I know how to continue it. tell me if you think Gaara and Kiba are moving to fast or too slow ect.

Cookies for my readers!

aKu-senSei


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kiba! Kiba! I swear your not even listening!" Tamari fumed. I couldn't stop the sheepish grin that overtook my features. "Gomen nasi Tamari."

Said woman rolled her eyes. "No, your not. Now pay attention!" I nodded, and she began to speak. "Now the border…" her words faded away once again and I was brought back to the memory of earlier that day.

_flashback_

"Find me." His voice was husky, and hot breath hit my ear, making me shiver.

I groaned when he backed away and was suddenly gone. I raised my head, tilting it. The cloth over my eyes prevented my sight, but I still had my nose, and hearing. I sniffed the air. Kami It was filled with him…

I crouched down low, and began to follow the most fresh and strong trail of his scent. Hearing a sliding sound, like sand leaving a gourd I quickly turned and dove out of its path. Shit. He was going to go offensive too. No…he was just trying to distract me. I sniffed the air again, and listened. I could hear a faint beating, and smelt the fresh scent of cinnamon and grinned. I knew where he was. I went in the direction his sand had come from, letting him think I was off his scent. I needed the perfect moment before I pounced. I followed it, then when I could smell him strongly enough I lunged. I could feel skin and heard a soft hiss of laughter as he tried to get away. I grabbed one of his arms, and pulled him toward me. He hissed in pain as It pulled at his shoulder and I pinned him, in his momentary lapse in concentration. I put my hand on his face, found his lips and leaned in. I moaned at the taste of him, oh Kami, I loved kissing this man.

Gaara surrendered and stopped struggling, and began to kiss back with a hungry ferocity.

I let my hands train over his toned abdomen, fuck, it was hard as steel. I moaned when Gaara's teeth latched on to my bottom lip, dragging it.

"Kami, your killing me…" I whispered in his ear, pulling the lobe into my mouth and sucking on it. A low, feral growl erupted form the lithe red head. "Kiba…"

I pulled up his shirt, and let my fingers ghost across his rock hard abs. I slinked down his body until I was at face level with is stomach. I leaned in and licked a trail down the center of his abs, from navel to fabric. I growled at the offending cloth. Gaara's hands grabbed me, and yanked me up and crashing his lips onto mine. When i finally pulled away from the burning in my lungs, both of us were panting.

"Found you." I huffed playfully, a grin on my face.

"Yes you did."

I couldn't see him due to the bandage over my eyes, but I knew he was smiling.

_end Flashback_

The memory ended, when a thick book connected with my head, making me fall backward onto the floor. "Shit! Mother of Fuck!" I cursed loudly. Tamari stood over me with a smirk on her face. "You weren't paying attention."

I groaned. "Stupid, bloody, fucking shit!" I cursed again, rubbing my head where the book had hit.

"Are you gonna listen now?"

I glared at her. "Why do I even need to know this stuff?"

Tamari's eyes turned to slits. "Because its going to help you enhance your full canine potential!"

I gave her a bewildered look. "Canine Potential?" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. And she glared at me with something fierce.

"yes you idiotic Flea bag! And don't laugh! Why are you laughing!"

I couldn't help it. I was clutching my sides I was laughing so hard.

"I…I'm sorry," I managed to wheeze out past my laughter. She glared at me then dropped another book on my head. "Idiot." She muttered to herself.

I laughed harder after that, and she left the room. When I had finally laughed myself out, I lay there panting, trying to refill my air supply.

I was still laying on the floor when Kankuro came in.

He gave me an odd look. "I'm not gonna ask."

I grinned again. "That's probably a good idea." I informed him, getting up slowly. I rolled my head, relishing in the pops that it made. "So how was the meeting?" I asked him, covertly. What I really wanted to know, was if Gaara had returned. I had been forced to work with Tamari today due to a meeting with important people, about important things that made him be gone all day. I wanted to see the red head badly. Needed to.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "It was boring. And He's in the weaponry."

I smothered a grin. "Thanks."

He nodded, and I tried to walk out the door, but failed, instead almost running to the room, and to a certain Kazekage.


End file.
